Love isn't Your Handicaps
by GabyGaluh
Summary: Chap 2 Up! {END} Cinta adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Kau akan kehilangan konsentrasimu dan membuatmu menjadi tidak fokus dalam melakukan segala hal. Kau juga akan kehilangan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau ingin marah dan memukul orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, namun pada akhirnya kau justru kehilangan kewarasanmu-Kim Kibum. SIBUM.
1. Chapter 1

**Love isn't Your Handicaps**

**Author: GabyGaluh and Jung Jae In (Collaboration).**

**Disclaimer: Para pemain bukan milik kami, tetapi fanfiction ini murni milik kami. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: Cinta adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Kau akan kehilangan konsentrasimu dan membuatmu menjadi tidak fokus dalam melakukan segala hal. Kau juga akan kehilangan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau ingin marah dan memukul orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah kehilangan kewarasanmu-Kim Kibum.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jongdae, Member EXO.**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always), Implisit!ChenMin.**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Humor.**

**BackSong: Soyu ft. Urban Zakapa – The Space Between.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kibum POV<strong>

Selalu seperti ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya setiap pagi. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas ini 6 kali dalam seminggu. Ya, ini adalah kelasku. Tempat dimana aku menuntun ilmu dan membuka wawasanku tentang dunia. Mungkin tempat untuk mencari teman juga, tetapi itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku. Langsung saja aku duduk di bangku-ku begitu aku sudah sampai di kelasku, segera aku membuka buku matematika-ku pada bab logaritma yang kini sedang kuperlajari di sekolah-ku.

Aku adalah anak yang lebih mementingkan pelajaran daripada bergaul dengan teman sebaya. Ketika anak-anak yang lainnnya sibuk belarian kesana-kemari, tidak denganku. Aku jauh lebih memilih mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang menurutku jauh lebih menarik.

Tidak, aku bukanlah salah satu korban bullying di sekolahku. Justru aku cukup disegani di sekolahku, banyak siswa atau siswi yang ingin dekat denganku. Tetapi aku akan selalu beralasan 'aku tidak punya waktu'. Entah sudah berapa kali kalimat itu terucap. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang tidak penting, aku tahu alasan mereka mendekatiku hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepintaranku.

Tetapi…

"Kibummie~"

…tampaknya hidupku yang dulu sudah sedikit menyimpang karena sosok yang kini seenaknya duduk disebelahku. Ugh... betapa rindunya aku dengan bangku kosong disebelahku itu, setidaknya aku mulai kehilangan bangku kosong-yang sangat kurindukan itu- awal musim gugur tahun ini tepat ketika kelasku mendapatkan murid pindahan asal Jepang yang diperkenalkan oleh guruku saat pelajaran matematika tengah berlangsung. Tentu bangku kosong disebelahku menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para guru dan sejak saat itu murid pindahan itu menjadi ehm….teman sebangkuku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya dengan tetap fokus pada soal logaritma yang sedang aku kerjakan. Tetapi tingkah lakunya itu membuatku terpaksa menatap ke arah sebelahku atau lebih tepatnya ke arahnya. Dia sedang sibuk mengeluarkan perlengkapannya, semuanya bergambar kuda. Mulai dari kotak pensil, sampul buku, gantungan tasnya dan…oh botol minumnya juga bergambar kuda. Dia adalah namja aneh yang sangat terobsesi dengan kuda.

Pantas saja bentuk wajahnya sebelas-duabelas dengan hewan berkaki empat itu.

"Bummie~"

Suaranya itu membunyarkan semua perhatianku yang sejak tadi terfokuskan padanya. Dia sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi mataku tak lepas menatap tingkah lakunya yang berisik itu. Bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan buku matematika dari tasnya. Tunggu dulu, aku memperhatikannya?

"Aku boleh melihat pr-mu tidak?"

_What the hell?_

Lihat pr-ku seenak jidat kalinya. Aku harus bergadang demi menyelesaikannya, sementara dia hanya tinggal melihat pekerjaanku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa," jawabku sekenanya saja. Jujur saja ini sudah keterlaluan, ini harus dilaporkan ke seongsangnim. Berlebihan…biarkan saja, kalau untuk sekali atau dua kali mungkin bisa kutolerir. Tetapi kesabaranku juga ada limitnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya disertai dengan tatapan yang memelas.

"Kau selalu melihat jawabanku. Kau jangan bergantung terus padaku, Siwon!"

Dia langsung diam seribu bahasa. Mungkin aku terlalu galak tadi, eh…kok malah jadi aku yang merasa bersalah. Harusnya itu dia, bukannya aku.

_"__Fokus…fokus…"_

Gumamku dalam hati. Aku pun kembali pada soal logaritmaku lagi. Tetapi…kenapa aku jadi lupa caranya? Ini bagaimana selanjutnya? Kenapa….kenapa kok aku jadi bingung begini sih? Ini karena ulah namja berwajah seperti kuda itu. Setiap selesai berbicara dengannya, aku pasti menjadi orang yang amat sangat tidak fokus. Aku jadi lupa akan hal yang sedang kukerjakan. _Sialan kau, Choi Siwon!_

"Kau hanya tinggal menukarkan posisi mereka,"

_DEG…._

Aku pasti salah dengar. Itu bukan suara namja yang berada di sebelahku, kan?

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kau kan hanya tinggal menukarkan posisinya,"

Aku masih diam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataannya itu. Entah sejak kapan pensil yang berada dalam genggamanku, direnggut begitu saja olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara tawanya. Seketika aku teralihkan untuk menatap ke arahnya. Apa ada yang aneh denganku?

"Kau itu lucu sekali kalau terkejut, Bummie. Makanya, jangan pernah menilai orang hanya dari penampilannya saja. Meskipun aku ini pemalas tapi aku terlahir dengan otak yang cerdas,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar dia terkekeh, pasti namja ini salah minum obat. Sehingga ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ya, pasti begitu.

"Apalagi kalau marah? Kau semakin imut, Bummie~"

Entah dengan alasan apa, aku bisa merasakan kalau tangannya kini sedang mengusap-usap rambutku. Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan pipiku ini memanas.

"Hwua….pipimu kok merona begitu sih, Bummie? Kau pasti malu ya, hehehehe…."

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri. Aku hanya…hanya…"

"Hanya, apa?"

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku harus melanjutkan tugasku. Jadi jangan menggangguku, Siwon!"

Ya, lebih baik seperti ini. Aku harus melanjutkan perhitunganku kembali. Matematika adalah pelajaran favoritku, semoga saja ini bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari si kuda sialan ini. Amin.

Meskipun begitu….kenapa….aku merasa begitu senang….apa….

Ih…apa sih yang kupikirkan? Pabbo….pabbo…konsentrasi, lanjutkan perhitunganmu kembali. Kau pasti bisa!

_KRIET!_

Akhirnya Soo Man Seongsangnim masuk juga, dia adalah guru matematikaku. Sekaligus guru favoritku.

**POV END**

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Jam yang ditunggu pun tiba juga, apalagi kalau bukan jam pulang sekolah. Semua siswa segera keluar dari kelas itu, setelah guru fisika mereka keluar. Mereka begitu lelah karena baru saja diberikan ulangan oleh Leeteuk seongsangnim, guru fisika yang terkenal dengan wajah malaikatnya itu. Tetapi dibalik itu semua, ia sering menyiksa muridnya dengan soal yang luar biasa.

Jadi pulang sekolah adalah kebahagiaan yang terbesar bagi para siswa saat ini. Meskipun begitu, hal itu tak berlaku bagi Kibum. Namja yang memiliki pipi chubby disertai dengan mata hitamnya yang sangat indah itu, tak pernah lelah dalam mengerjakan segala soal yang ada di buku paketnya. Ya, ia masih di kelasnya atau lebih tepatnya masih sibuk berkutat dengan perhitungan itu. Baginya tak ada kata lelah untuk pelajaran. Semua ini demi masa depannya.

"Hmm…."

Suara seseorang membuyarkan segala perhatiannya, memaksa Kibum untuk menatap-ralat-menoleh kepada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Orang itu tengah bermimpi indah sejak tadi atau lebih tepatnya sejak pelajaran fisika tadi. Ketika semua murid sedang bersusahpayah dalam menyelesaikan ulangan, namja itu malah tidur. Namja itu hanya mengerjakan semampunya saja dan langsung mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya kepada Leeteuk seongsangnim. Setelah itu dia melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

Siwon tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang menghadap Kibum. Jadi saat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya, Kibum langsung bertemu dengan wajah tampan Siwon.

_DEG….DEG…_

Detak jantung Kibum menjadi tidak normal. Saat mata hitamnya itu menatap dalam wajah tenang Siwon. Hatinya begitu senang saat melihat wajah Siwon. Alisnya yang tebal, hidungnya yang mancung dan….bibir merahnya itu…. seakan menggoda Kibum untuk segera mencicipinya.

_EH?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kibum? Fokus…fokus…." Gumam Kibum sambil memukul pelan kepalanya itu. Dengan tujuan agar ia bisa mengembalikan daya konsentrasinya.

"Angkat teleponnya! Angkat teleponnya!" suara yang berasal dari ponsel Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sementara itu, orang yang berada di sebelahnya pun juga ikut terbangun. Begitu ia mendengar ringtone aneh yang berasal dari ponsel Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo…" Kibum langsung mengakat telepon itu.

_"__Hyung…kapan kau pulang?"_ suara orang yang berada di seberang sana, terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi, Jongdae. Aku akan pulang…"

_"__Palliwa…Hyung. Aku sedang sendirian di rumah. Appa dan Eomma belum pulang kerja,"_

"Hehehe….kau pasti takutkan, Jongdae?"

_"__Anniyo…aku…aku…hanya kelaparan, cepat pulang dan masak makanan untukku!"_

"Arraseo…Daeie~"

_"__Baiklah kalau begitu, Cepatlah pulang, Hyung! Jangan lanjutkan kebiasaanmu yang selalu mengerjakan soal di sekolah hingga malam!"_

"Iya…nae saeng, kau itu bawel sekali,"

_"__Memang…sudahlah, cepat keluar dari sekolahmu itu. Annyeong…"_

"Annye-" belum selesai berbicara, adik kesayangan serta adik semata wayangnya itu sudah menutup telepon terlebih dahulu.

Ia tersenyum begitu tulus, memang seperti itulah sikapnya setiap selesai berbincang dengan Jongdae. Tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putihnya dan bibir merahnya yang tertarik dengan manisnya. Tanpa ia sadari, namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu juga memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sedari tadi.

"Ternyata senyummu itu manis sekali, Bummie" Kibum langsung menatap kesal ke arah Siwon. Kibum merasa kalau Siwon ini adalah tukang gombal yang sedang mencari mangsa. Dan mangsa itu adalah dirinya.

Eh…bagaimana Kibum bisa berpikiran begitu?

Kibum yang tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Siwon, segera merapihkan barang-barangnya. Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya itu ke dalam tasnya dan setelah selesai ia langsung keluar dari ruang kelasnya itu. Siwon pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga langsung menyusul Kibum.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap rupanya. Matahari sudah tak bersinar lagi untuk menerangi jalannya, hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang meneranginya. Kibum merasa sedikit takut, karena saat itu sangatlah sepi. Tetapi dia ini kan sudah dewasa, jadi ia tidak boleh takut akan apapun. Ia segera mengeluarkan MP3-nya itu, ini adalah salahsatu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Dengan begini, ia tak akan mendengar suara yang aneh-aneh selain suara lagu yang mulai ia putar saat ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa takutnya itu mulai berkurang saat ia mendengar alunan musik yang menggema lembut di telinganya.

**It's fun when we text, our hearts race when we talk on the phone  
>But when we meet face to face, we keep holding back<strong>

**What kind of guy is like that? What's so bad about me?  
>We're so close so why would you say that?<br>But even if you say those words without thinking, I still like you**

Salah satu lagu favoritnya ini adalah lagu yang selalu mengiring langkahnya setiap ia pulang menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Penghilang rasa takutnya akan kegelapan dan kesepian. Lagu yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit gelap itu, tanpa pernah tahu tentang seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Orang itu mengikuti Kibum dari belakang atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti setiap langkah yang dilalui Kibum.

Orang itu memang selalu mengikuti Kibum. Ini adalah kebiasan yang sudah lama ia lakukan sejak ia pindah ke sekolah itu. Orang itu adalah Choi Siwon, ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk menjaga Kibum.

Seseorang yang sudah lama mengisi relung hatinya, katakanlah ia pengecut. Karena dibalik kesempuranaan fisik yang dimilikinya, ia juga memiliki kelemahan yang membuatnya menderita. Ia sangat menyukai namja yang saat ini berada beberapa langkah di depannya, tetapi sedekat apapun ia pada Kibum. Ia tak bisa menyatakan perasaannya.

Baginya melihat namja itu dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat hatinya senang. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi seorang Choi Siwon yang sangat mencintai Kim Kibum.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Katakan bahwa ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau dirinya merasa seperti diikuti oleh sesorang? Kalian boleh mengatakan bahwa Kibum itu penakut. Namun, yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah insting seorang Kim Kibum selalulah benar.

Sebenarnya, jika saja malam kemarin dirinya tidak dipaksa Jongdae yang merangkap sebagai adiknya itu untuk menonton film horror yang baru saja dibelinya, tentu saat ini Kibum tidak akan merasa takut. Jika saja dirinya sedari kecil sudah dibekali dengan ilmu bela diri seperti temannya, Sungmin, tentu saat ini Kibum sudah membuat sang penguntit itu sebuah lebam di pipinya atau paling tidak membuat 'masa depan' si penguntit merasa kesakitan. Jika saja dirinya menurut dengan nasihat Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk tidur lebih awal tentulah Kibum pasti terhindar dari ajakan Jongdae malam kemarin. Jika saja…

Eh? Tunggu dulu, Siwon? Kibum menyebut Siwon, kah?

Kalau begitu, tolong katakan pada Kibum bahwa dirinya baru saja memikirkan nasihat Siwon yang diterimanya tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri disini?" Tanya sebuah suara tepat ditelinganya dari arah belakang.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kibum memberanikan diri untuk melihat kearah belakangnya. Rentetan doa pengusir setan terus saja dikumandangkan-nya sedari tadi.

"BA…"

"Yak! Choi Siwon! Kau menakutiku, tau!" Seru Kibum setelah dirinya mengetaui bahwa sosok dibelakangnya adalah seorang Choi Siwon, teman sebangkunya di sekolah.

"Wajahmu ketika ketakutan itu, ternyata sangat menggemaskan, Bummie"

Eh? Apakah Siwon baru saja menyebut Kibum menggemaskan?

Tanpa disadarinya, kini Kibum mulai menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi chubby-nya. Merabanya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon.

"Apa benar aku menggemaskan?" Tanya Kibum yang hanya dibalas Siwon dengan anggukan mantap.

"Bahkan sangat menggemaskan" Tambah Siwon setelah menganggukan kepalanya.

Kibum yang mendengar itu semua sontak merasa kedua pipinya memerah, ditundukkan kepalanya berharap Siwon tidak menggodanya setelah melihat pipinya yang merona.

Siwon yang melihat semua tingkah menggemaskan Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya jika saja Kibum sekarang ini tidak menundukan kepalanya, sudah dipastikan Siwon kini sedang menggoda makhluk menggemaskan didepannya ini.

"Nah.. Kajja… Tampaknya udara malam ini sudah membuat pipimu kedinginan"

Dengan seenak jidatnya, kini Siwon menggengam tangan mungil Kibum yang mulai kedinginan. Dimasukan tautan tangannya dan Kibum kedalam saku jaket yang dipakainya.

Siwon tampak mulai melangkahkan kakinya, yang otomatis membuat Kibum terpaksa mengikuti setiap jejak langkahnya menyusuri gelapnya malam kota Seoul.

Sedangkan Kibum? Hah~ Tampaknya dirinya harus bersusah payah mengusir rona merah yang kini mulai menguasai wajah manisnya.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind RnR?**

**A/N: Ada yang merindukan Gaby?_ Krik.. Krik.. _Okay, gak ada ya? **

**Hai, terimakasih untuk segala dukungan kalian untuk semua fanfiction yang telah aku buat. Aku yakin, bahkan kata terimakasih pun tidak cukup untuk menggungkapkan betapa aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki kalian sebagai penyemangatku. Terimakasih atas semua tanggapan maupun koreksi yang telah kalian berikan padaku. Terimakasih untuk Avery Cho atau Evil Senpai yang sempat membantu aku menyusun kissing scene dalam cerita ini. Sebenernya ini hanya OneShoot, tapi karena takut memperbanyak typo, aku memutuskan untuk membagi ini dalam 2 bagian. Singkatnya, chapter depan merupakan akhir dari fanfiction ini. **

**Lalu...**

**Aku hanya menyarankan tolong jangan review lagi fanfiction milk Xiechie berjudul Paradise Kiss. Apakah kalian tidak sdar bahwa fanfiction itu hasil plagiat dia dari salah satu penulis favorite aku, Jeannexta? tolong bantu untuk meng-RA fanfiction itu dari sini.**

**Terimakasih untuk perhatiannya, akhir kata. Mind RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love isn't Your Handicaps**

**Author: GabyGaluh and Jung Jae In (Collaboration).**

**Disclaimer: Para pemain bukan milik kami, tetapi fanfiction ini murni milik kami. Terima kritik dan saran, tetapi tidak menerima bahsing chara.**

**Summary: Cinta adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Kau akan kehilangan konsentrasimu dan membuatmu menjadi tidak fokus dalam melakukan segala hal. Kau juga akan kehilangan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau ingin marah dan memukul orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, tetapi pada akhirnya kau justru kehilangan kewarasanmu-Kim Kibum.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Fluff.**

**Cast: Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Kim Jongdae, Member EXO.**

**Pairing: SiBum (Always), Implisit!ChenMin.**

**Warning: Typo bertebaran, OOC tingkat akut, Failed Humor.**

**BackSong: Soyu ft. Urban Zakapa – The Space Between.**

**.**

**GG**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokkan hari….<strong>

Namja manis itu, tengah menyusuri lorong kelasnya. Tentu sedikit aneh karena saat ini adalah jam pelajaran fisika, seharusnya namja manis itu sedang duduk manis di bangku kelasnya. Mengerjakan setiap soal yang berada di buku paketnya dan mendengar ceramah yang selalu berkumandang setiap pelajaran itu berlangsung. Tetapi saat ini Leeteuk seongsangnim sedang ijin karena menderita flu. Penyakit rawan yang biasanya menyerang manusia di setiap musim gugur.

Ia hanya menitipkan pesan agar mereka mengerjakan tugas halaman 56, tetapi halaman itu sudah Kibum selesaikan sedari dulu. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak berpengaruh akan alasannya berada di lorong kelas saat ini. Kibum baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia memilih untuk belajar di perpustakaan, selain sepi. Ia juga bisa menghindar dari teman sebangkunya itu.

Sejujurnya Kibum merasa sangat malu bertemu dengan namja kuda itu, ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan hangat Siwon menggenggam tangan dinginnya itu. Kehangatan yang menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya dan….

Kok?

Kibum segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia tersadar dari imajinasinya itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya itu, agar bisa sampai di kelas sebelum SooMan seongsangnim masuk ke kelasnya. Tetapi….

**You seemed like you were mine and then you really became mine  
>And the more I get to know you, the more I'm falling for you<br>But I like you way more than I thought I would so I like you even more**

Suara lembut itu, menghentikan langkahnya. Kibum merasa tidak asing dengan lagu ini. Lagu yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap pulang sekolah. Lagu yang selalu mengiringi langkahnya. Penasaran dengan orang yang saat ini tengah menyanyikan lagu favoritnya itu, membuatnya langsung mencari sumber suara itu.

Ia kembali memutar arah dan menyusuri lorong kelas yang sepi itu sekali lagi. Karena ia yakin kalau suara itu berada tidak jauh darinya. Kibum mempertajam pendengarannya guna mencari letak orang yang sedang menyanyi itu.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari kelas musik, yang berada 7 langkah darinya. Kibum mendekati jendela kelas itu agar ia bisa mengintip ke dalam kelas itu. Tetapi, ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena namja yang menyanyikan lagu itu tengah memunggunginya.

**Show me some space but don't rush  
>Will you show it a little? I'm a man too<br>Am I a fool? Maybe, I don't know  
>Stop hiding and open your heart, love you love you love<strong>

Meskipun begitu, Kibum tetap mendengarkan suara namja yang begitu lembut dan memenuhi seluruh indera pendengarannya. Merasa lelah karena harus berjinjit demi mengintip namja itu, membuat Kibum menyandarkan badannya itu ke pintu masuk kelas musik. Kibum terhanyut dan juga ikut bernyanyi pelan mengikuti suara namja itu.

**I'm so tired of the games, I want my heart to keep fluttering  
>We're in deeper than anyone else, even if you pretend otherwise, everyone knows it<br>Your heart is like my heart so if you keep waiting, you might lose me**

**Show me some space but don't rush  
>Will you show it a little? Why don't you know?<br>Am I the one who's rushing? Why don't you know anything?  
>Stop hiding and open your heart, love you love you love<strong>

**I love you, let's start  
>I want to hear those words, I want to do those things<br>Am I the one who's rushing? Why don't you know anything?  
>Stop going round and round but let's just love you love you love<strong>

**You seemed like you were mine and then you really became mine  
>And the more I get to know you, the more I'm falling for you<strong>

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Sebenarnya nyanyian di dalam ruang musik telah berakhir sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, karena terlalu asik menikmati lagu tersebut membuat Kibum tampak tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya lagu favorit-nya itu telah selesai dinyanyikan sehingga kini dirinya masih saja asik menyanyikan lagu tersebut tanpa beban sama sekali.

_SREK!_

Pintu yang kini menjadi tempat Kibum bersandar terbuka dari dalam. Membuat Kibum sontak membelalakan kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena tidak adanya sanggahan untuknya berdiri, Kibum sudah pasrah jika saja dirinya jatuh diatas lantai ruang musik yang keras dan terlebih lagi jatuh didepan sosok yang tadi menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu.

Bukannya harusnya lantai ruang music itu keras? Namun, kenapa Kibum justru merasakan lantai ruang music sangatlah empuk dan terlebih lagi….

Hangat?

Bukan hanya itu saja, kenapa dirinya juga merasakan sebuah tangan yang menahan pundaknya dari arah belakang? Jangan lupa hembusan nafas yang menyapa pucuk kepalanya? Dan terlebih lagi debaran jantung yang sangat kuat di balik punggungnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bummie? Kau pasti menguntit-ku ya?"

Suara ini… Kibum ingat suara ini milik teman sebangkunya sejak awal musim gugur tahun ini. Suara yang selalu mengganggunya ketika dirinya belajar. Suara yang hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang yaqng menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Dia…

Choi Siwon.

Kibum langsung saja menegakan tubuh mungilnya, merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan dan tentu saja menepis kasar tangan Siwon dari pundaknya.

Harusnya dirinya merasa lega ketika Siwon melepaskan pundaknya tanpa perlawanan. Harusnya…

Namun, kenapa kini dirinya justru merasa kecewa?

Siwon yang melihat tingkah imut Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil yang sontak membuat Kibum langsung saja melihat kearahnya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Tak lupa bibir merahnya itu berkata tanpa suara 'Apa Yang Kau Tertawakan?'

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Dirangkulnya pundak Kibum yang jelas lebih pendek darinya sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang music.

"Nah.. Kim Kibum, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kau ada di depan ruang musik? Apa kau sedang menguntit-ku? Aku tau kau ingin mengucapkan_ 'terima kasih'_ untuk kemarin. Tapi sunggguh, yang kemarin itu bukan kencan kok, aku kan hanya-"

_PLETAK!_

Dan Siwon sudah tau jika pertanyaannya itu baru saja dijawab Kibum dengan jitakan maut di keningnya yang mulus itu.

"Yak! Ini sakit… tidak-tidak Bummie… tunggu aku. Hei, Kim Kibum" Teriak Siwon sambil berusaha mengerjar Kibum yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Kedua namja itu kini tengah berlari menyusuri lorong kelas. Namja yang berada paling depan, masih sibuk berlari. Menghindar dari namja tingga yang sedang mengejarnya. Meskipun sedikit lelah karena harus berlari, tetapi ada sebuah senyum yang terbentuk dengan manisnya pada bibir Kibum.

Entah karena alasan apa, suasana hatinya jadi sangat senang. Meskipun ia amat sangat tidak menyukai berlari, tetapi… kenapa… ia tak ingin berhenti berlari?

'_Aku menyukai ini'_ gumam Kibum. Tanpa ia sadari, pipi chubby-nya itu tengah merona.

"Hei, Kim Kibum!" Kibum tak menghiraukan suara yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya. Ia merasa bebas, nyaman dan... hangat. Bukan karena pemanas udaranya, tetapi… hatinya merasa begitu hangat.

Selalu seperti itu, ketika ia bersama dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Dia yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu seketika luluh menjadi sosok yang hangat, senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya itu, dan rona merah tak akan pernah menyerah untuk pergi dari kedua pipinya.

_KRIET!_

Kibum segera menggeser pintu kelasnya, orang yang berada di belakangnya pun juga mengikuti langkahnya. Semua berjalan lancar, sampai mata hitamnya itu bertemu dengan mata SooMan seongsangnim.

_DEG!_

Kibum segera membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada guru favoritnya itu. Sorot mata sang guru membuat seorang Kim Kibum merasa bersalah.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan perjanjian yang kita buat diawal kita bertemu dulu?"

"Ne, seongsangnim!" jawab semua murid yang berada di kelas itu minus Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa murid ini masuk seenaknya ke kelasku?"

Perkataan sang guru, membuat Kibum tersentak. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas akan perjanjian yang ia -ralat- murid ucapkan kepada SooMan seongsangnim ketika awal semester lalu. Jika ada siswa yang masuk setelah ia masuk, maka murid itu tidak boleh mengikuti pelajarannya.

"Maaf-"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR!"

Bentakan dari Soo Man tadi membuat Kibum menghentikan perkataannya. Tampak bahu kecilnya bergetar saking kerasnya bentakan Soo Man seongsangnim pada dirinya dan juga Siwon-sosok yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya-. Dengan berat hati, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kim Kibum"

Hatinya semakin sesak, saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap dengan lembut itu. Kibum telah mengecewakan seseorang dan orang itu adalah guru favoritnya.

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Kibum berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong kelas. Mungkin fisiknya berada di situ tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada matematika, guru dan…

_BRUK!_

Tubuh mungilnya terhuyung, entah apa hal yang baru saja ditabraknya. Apakah itu sesuatu, seseorang, atau apapun itu namanya sungguh pikirannya saat ini sangatlah kalut. Bahkan ketika dirinya dimintai untuk meminta maaf, kaki kecil terus saja memaksanya untuk tetap melangkah.

"Yak! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong… Hei… Kau harusnya meminta maaf!"

"Tolong maafkan dia"

Akhirnya, sosok yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kibum sejak keluar kelas itu pun angkat bicara. Dibungkukan tubuhnya berkali-kali tanda bahwa dirinya sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang bahkan dilakukan bukan oleh dirinya.

"Huh? Baiklah"

Ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh, Siwon -sosok yang mengikuti Kibum- pun langsung menegapkan tubuh atletisnya. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju punggung Kibum yang kini sudah menghilang ketika tubuhnya melewati persimpangan di ujung koridor tempat dirinya berdiri.

'Aku ingin melindunginya….'

Ia pun bergegas mendekati namja itu, sampai beberapa langkah ia rasa cukup untuk mengikuti langkah namja itu. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang masalahnya saat ini. Lagi pula matematika adalah pelajaran yang **_amat sangat tidak_** ia sukai. Tetapi hal itu berbeda dengan sosok namja kecil yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Bagi namja itu, matematika adalah hidupnya, dunianya dan masa depannya.

Siwon tahu, mungkin lebih tepatnya akan selalu tahu. Kalau Kibum adalah orang yang berhati dingin dan sangat ambisius dengan masa depannya. Banyak siswa yang takut mendekatinya hanya karena sifatnya itu. Tetapi Siwon tahu, kalau dibalik sosok dingin itu, ada pribadi yang hangat dan tulus.

Setiap orang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan

Hal itulah yang menjadi pegangan dalam hidupnya. Kibum memang dingin dan jutek, tetapi kelebihan yang dimilikinya adalah mampu membuat seorang Choi Siwon menderita. Menderita karena menahan perasaan yang sudah lama ia pendam.

Langkahnya itu berhenti saat matanya menatap ke arah namja kecil yang sejak tadi ia ikuti. Pungung kecilnya itu tengah bersandar pada bangku taman. Melihat itu, Siwon mendekati namja itu. Sebuah ide jahil muncul untuk mengejutkan namja itu, tetapi…

"Hiks….Hiks…."

Tangannya yang sudah terulur untuk menepuk pundak Kibum pun, seketika ditarik perlahan oleh pemiliknya. Semua ide jailnya itu gagal seketika karena ia menyadari kalau namja yang sangat ia cintai tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Siwon pun akhirnya memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya di samping Kibum yang masing menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara itu, Kibum belum menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya yang seputih salju itu.

"Hiks….Hiks….Kibum pabbo… seharusnya kau jangan ke tempat itu. Pabbo…."

_DEG!_

Hatinya merasa sesak melihat namja yang ia cintai menangis seperti ini. Ia merasa kalau ini adalah salahnya.

Eh?

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, ia hendak mengelus rambut hitam Kibum. Berharap agar ia bisa menenangkan namja itu. Di saat yang bersamaan Kibum langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap dalam namja yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

Pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka. Siwon tersentak saat melihat mata sembab kepunyaan Kibum. Sementara Kibum masih menatap Siwon, terdapat sorot kebencian di mata hitamnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kibum sekenanya.

"Aku… aku… hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan di sini"

"Mwo?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Bummie?"

"Kau masih bisa bersikap sesantai ini. Padahal nilaimu akan dikurangi…"

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengembalikan semuanya? Tidakkan, aku bukan dewa"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidak ingin meladenimu saat ini"

Kibum bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, baginya berbicara dengan Siwon adalah hal yang paling tidak berguna. Tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika…

_GREP_

Sebuah tangan yang tengah menahan tangan putihnya itu. Kibum sangat kenal dengan tangan ini.

"Jangan pergi…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak akan, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Bummie…."

"Lepaskan ak-"

Kibum tersentak saat Siwon menarik tubuhnya dan meminimalisir jarak antar mereka. Siwon memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kibum lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Kibum. Kibum yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon hanya mampu menatap dalam mata namja yang tengah merengkuh tubuhnya. Ada yang berbeda di sorot mata namja itu, sesuatu yang begitu tulus dan sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata…

"Dengarkan aku dulu,"

Mendengar suara itu, membuat Kibum tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia segera mendorong kuat tubuh Siwon dan tak ada penolakan apapun dari Siwon. Kibum merasa ada yang aneh saat ini. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam rongga dadanya tengah berdegup dengan kencangnya. Tak lupa dengan perutnya yang merasa kegelian karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diketauinya.

_'Mungkin aku salah makan tadi pagi'_ Batin Kibum berusaha berpikir positive, kan tidak mungkin kalau dirinya mencintai Siwon?

Eh? Tampaknya Kibum benar-benar salah makan.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya imajinatif. Pikirannya saat ini sangatlah kacau. Kibum muak dan ingin berlari dari semua masalah yang menimpanya. Dirinya ingin beristirahat atau paling tidak dirinya ingin bersandar pada Siwon dan mengadukan semua masalah yang saat ini sangat membebaninya.

Eh?

Kibum menepuk kepalanya imajinatif. Dibalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini dirinya tengah membelakangi Siwon. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menjauh dari tempat Siwon berdiri, tampaknya dirinya harus segera mengunjungi dokter langganannya seperti saran Jongdae 2 hari yang lalu.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Terikan Siwon di belakangnya tentu saja membuat langkah kaki kecil Kibum terhenti. Tampaknya dirinya salah perhitungan, seharusnya dia bukan datang ke dokter umum langganannya, tetapi dokter THT langganan Jongdae, adiknya. Ya… Siapa tau telinga Kibum kini mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena ulah Siwon yang selalu menggodanya… Ya, Siapa tau.

Ya, Kibum kau hanya salah dengar.

Ya, salah dengar, Kim Kibum.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI TAMAN DEKAT RUMAHMU, JIKA KAU DATANG ARTINYA KAU MENERIMA PERASAANKU!"

Kibum menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang memerah. Digelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir perkataan Siwon yang jujur membuatnya sedikit melayang itu. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya cepat nyaris berlari menjauhi Siwon, masih dengan kegiatan menepuk pipi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, indera pendengarannya masih saja mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan Siwon yang kencang itu.

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU, SAMPAI KAU DATANG DENGAN MEMBUKA KEDUA LENGANMU UNTUKKU!"

**.**

**GG**

**.**

Suara jarum jam terdengar begitu jelasnya, dikarenakan kesepian yang menyergap kamar itu. Kamar yang biasa digunakan Kibum untuk melepas lelah dan tempat belajarnya. Ia tidak tidur sendiri, ada sang adik Kim Jongdae yang tidur di kamar itu. Perbedaanya hanya terletak pada tempat tidurnya. Ranjang Kibum terletak di dekat jendela dan Jongdae berada di dekat pintu.

"Hmm…."

Malam ini berlalu seperti biasa hanya Kibum dan setumpuk soal yang sengaja ia kerjakan. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya, terlebih lagi dengan si adik kesayanganyang belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kedua orang tuanya pun belum pulang karena sedang dinas ke luar kota.

Sepi…

Bukan itu yang mengganggu pemikirannya saat ini, melainkan kejadian di sekolah tadi. Atau lebih tepatnya kejadian dimana Siwon menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum.

Blush…

Bahkan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipi chubby itu merona. Kibum segera membanting pensilnya itu ke atas buku matematikanya. Ia memegang pipinya yang terasa sedikit memanas itu, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya itu guna mendapatkan kembali konsentrasinya.

_KRIET_

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok berbalut seragam sekolah.

"Hyung?"

Panggilan sosok berbalut seragam sekolah pun langsung menyadarkan Kibum kembali pada kerasionalannya yang sempat hilang karena memikirkan ekhem-Siwon-ekhem.

"Ah! Dae-ie, Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya… Baru saja"

"Mau hyung buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku sudah makan diluar. Lagipula sekarang aku ingin mandi"

"Baiklah"

Kibum kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada soal-soal didepannya. Tampak Jongdae yang kini sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya setelah mandi. Namun, baru beberapa menit hal itu berlangsung. Jongdae langsung saja membalikan tubuhnya guna menatap Kibum yang sebelumnya dirinya belakangi.

"Ah! Hyung… Aku baru ingat, tampaknya kita harus segera menelepon layanan masyarakat"

Kibum yang semula fokus dengan soal-soal yang dikerjakannya kini mulai menatap Jongdae dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja saat aku melewati taman dekat rumah kita. Aku melihat orang gila disana"

"Huh? Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, percayalah padaku. Lagipula kata Bibi Zhang orang gila itu sudah meringkuk disana sejak sore tadi"

"Baiklah, aku nanti akan menelepon petugas layanan masyarakat"

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak jadi…"

"Yak! Kau mandi sana! Kau bau tau!"

"Biarin, Weee" Ucap Jongdae sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Lalu, kembali pada kegiatan awalnya memilih baju.

Kibum hanya terdiam, sel-sel dalam otaknya kini sedang berkerja keras untuk memproses apa yang baru saja di ceritakan Jongdae beberapa saat yang lalu.

Orang gila?

Taman?

Sore hari?

_'__AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI TAMAN DEKAT RUMAHMU, JIKA KAU DATANG ARTINYA KAU MENERIMA PERASAANKU!'_

Mungkinkah, itu si Choi Siwon?

Choi Siwon?

Siwon?

Iya, teman sebangkunya yang usil itu.

Choi Siwon?

Siwon?

_'__AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU, SAMPAI KAU DATANG DENGAN MEMBUKA KEDUA LENGANMU UNTUKKU!'_

"ASTAGA! DIA MASIH MENUNGGUKU?" Pekik Kibum histeris bak seorang yeoja yang kehilangan keperawananya.

"Hmm…kau kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Jongdae yang mendengar teriakan Kibum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawab Kibum sekenanya saja. Ia kembali menduduki kursi belajarnya itu.

_'__Kenapa aku jadi peduli pada Choi Siwon? Sudah biarkan saja….kalau lelah pasti dia akan pulang,'_ Kibum bergumam demi mengembalikan kewarasaannya.

Ia berusaha mengacuhkan rasa khawatir yang memenuhi relung hatinya.

_'__Aku tidak menyukainya…aku tidak menyukainya…aku…menyukai-'_

Eh?

Kibum langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan hitung-hitungannya yang sempat berhenti di tengah jalan. Melihat kelakuan sang kakak, Jongdae merasa kalau kepala hyung-nya ini telah membentur sesuatu. Sehingga ia bersikap sangat aneh. Entah kenapa, sebuah spekulasi muncul begitu saja di otak sang adik.

"Hyung…"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan…."

"Jangan-jangan, apa?"

"Kau menyukai orang gila itu ya?"

_PLETAK!_

"Aww…sakit sekali, Hyung. Buku matematikamu itu kan sangat tebal. Bisa berbahaya untuk otakku yang berharga ini." ucap Jongdae sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan buku dari Kibum.

"Itu untuk kau yang suka ngomong sembarangan,"

"Tetapi yang aku katakan ini fakta,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang gila itukan pernah mengatarmu sampai depan rumah, sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Sejak saat itu, kau jadi sering marah dan tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apalagi sejak aku memasang poter bergambar kuda di lemariku, kau suka tersenyum sambil mengelus posterku. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau kau mulai menyukai orang gila itu,"

"Terserah kau sajalah," tanpa ia sadari pipi chubby-nya itu sudah merona.

"HWUA! Tuh kan yang kukatakan ada benarnya. Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Hyung,"

_BUK!_

Niat Kibum untuk memukul kepala adiknya itu terhenti dengan buku-buku Jongdae yang terjatuh dan betebaran di lantai. Mata hitamnya itu tak sengaja mendapati sebuah foto yang terselip di antar buku-buku itu. Kibum amat sangat terkejut saat ia mengenali wajah yang berada di foto itu.

"Inikan..."

_SRET_

Secepat kilat, Jongdae langsung mengambil foto yang berada di lantai itu. Saat Kibum hendak meraih foto itu.

"Kau menyukai Kim Minseok hyung, Dae-ie?"

"Hmm…" jawab Jongdae disertai anggukan kecil.

"ASTAGA!" teriak Kibum yang membuat sang adik hampir terjungkal dari posisi duduknya.

"IH~kau itu berlebihan sekali, Hyung. Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?"

Yang dikatakan Jongdae ada benarnya juga. Dengan alasan apa, Kibum harus terkejut jika sang adik menyukai kakak kelasnya.

"Tapi…dia lebih tua setahun dariku dan berarti dia juga lebih tua 2 tahun darimu, Dae-ie"

"Biarkan saja yang penting aku menyukainya. Eh…tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya," kata Jongdae sekenanya saja.

"Lagipula memang kau tahu apa tentang cinta, Hyung?"

_DEG_

Kibum tidak salah dengarkan, yang dikatakan Jongdae barusan terkesan meremehkannya. Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan sang adik, membuat Kibum menarik kursi belajarnya. Ia membawa kursi itu untuk duduk di hadapan sang adik. Jongdae?

Dia hanya bisa menatap bingung akan tingkah hyung-nya ini.

"Dengarkan aku…"

Kibum bersiap dengan menarik kuat nafasnya untuk memberikan sebuah wejangan kepada sang adik.

"Cinta adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Ketika kau bertemu dengannya. Kau akan kehilangan konsentrasimu dan membuatmu menjadi tidak fokus dalam melakukan segala hal. Kau juga akan kehilangan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Kau ingin marah dan memukul orang yang sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, tetapi pada akhirnya kau justru kehilangan kewarasanmu…"

Entah kenapa Kibum memegang dadanya yang sedang berdegup kencang itu. Sorot matanya juga berubah, terkesan ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi saat matanya menatap sebuah poster bergambar kuda yang terpampang di lemari Jongdae.

Sementara itu Jongdae hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah hyung-nya ini. Ia semakin yakin kalau hyung-nya ini benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Apalagi yang dikatakan Kibum barusan, memang terlihat bukan Kibum yang ia kenal.

"Meskipun begitu…jauh di lubuk hatimu. Ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang tercipta setiap kau melihatnya bahkan dari kejauhan sekalipun. Bagimu, bertengkar dan bercanda dengannya sudah menjadi pengisi di kosongnya hidupmu…"

"Erg…Hyung…kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang gila yang sedang menunggumu di taman, kan?"

Eh?

Tunggu sebentar!

Orang gila = Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon = Orang yang Kibum cintai.

Jadi…

"ASTAGA! AKU HARUS MENEMUINYA!" teriak Kibum sekali lagi. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti begitu ia teringat akan Jongdae. Kibum meletakan tangannya ke bahu sang adik.

"Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, kalau kau memang menyukainya. Ah maksudku, buat dia jadi milikmu, HWAITING JONGDAE-AH!"

Setelah itu, Kibum segera pergi dari kamarnya itu. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih terperangah, memandangi semua tingkah laku hyung-nya itu. Jongdae semakin yakinkalau Kibum sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia kemudian memandangi foto Minseok yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Minnie Hyung…."

**.**

**GG**

**.**

_'__Tunggulah aku, Siwonnie'_ berkali-kali Kibum bergumam dalam hati. Ia tengah berlari menuju taman, mungkin lebih tepatnya berlari menuju namja yang ia cintai. Kibum tidak peduli dengan dinginnya malam itu. Terlebih lagi dengan pakaian yang sekarang ia kenakan, hanya kaus biru dan celana training. Tanpa jaket yang berfungsi untuk mencegah kalor keluar dari tubuh kecilnya itu.

Semua terabaikan olehnya, ia terus belari untuk menyatakan perasaan yang ia miliki. Perasaan yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya marah dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Perasaan yang selalu membuatnya merasakan kebahagian yang sebenarnya. Perasaan…

_'__Tunggulah aku, Siwonnie. Aku harus mengatakannya padamu kalau aku…menyukai-'_

_'__Bukan…aku…mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu…'_

Setelah sampai di sana, mata kelamnya itu segera menyusuri setiap sudut taman itu, tetapi ia tidak menemukan sosok itu. Namja yang telah menunggunya selama berjam-jam di tengah dinginnya akhir musim gugur. Tubuh kecilnya itu gemetaran ketika merasakan angin yang berhembus. Dinginnya menusuk hingga tulang.

Seketika ia membayangkan Siwon yang sudah menunggunya selama berjam-jam. Bagaimana ia harus berjuang melawan dinginnya saat ini. Menunggunya seorang diri…

"Hiks…hiks…"

Sebutir airmata lolos dari mata hitamnya, semakin lama justru air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipi chubby-nya itu.

"Pabbo…pabbo…kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

Saat itulah semua kenangannya bersama Siwon mengalir dalam ingatannya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Siwon selalu membuatnya kesal, marah dan… bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Perasaan yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan telah sampai pada puncaknya. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak mapu mengndalikan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya. Perasaan yang tulus…

"Siwonnie… saranghae… hiks…"

"JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!" Teriak Kibum entah kepada siapa. Taman itu terlihat sepi, jadi dia bisa mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan tanpa takut untuk dilihat orang. Tetapi…

_GREP_

"Nado… saranghae… Bummie," suara yang tidak asing itu menggema lembut dalam pendengarannya. Terlebih lagi kehangatan yang diberikan seorang namja yang tengah memeluknya dari arah belakang. Kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Tangan putinya itu tergerak untuk memegang tangan yang kini melingkar dengan manisnya di perutnya.

Tak ada kesedihan lagi yang terpancar dari wajahnya, hanya sebuah senyum yang terukir di sana.

"Siwonnie…"

"Biarkan…seperti ini dulu, Bummie. Aku hampir menyerah karena menunggumu. Lima jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar…"

"Tapi… aku tidak bisa bernafas…"

Mendengar itu, Siwon segera melepaskan pelukannya. Sementar itu Kibum sedang berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, ia merasa sesuatu mulai bergejolak di dadanya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Siwon segera memutar tubuhnya dan sekarang Siwon bisa melihat wajah Kibum yang tengah tertunduk.

Siwon bisa melihat pipi chubby Kibum yang tengah merona. Siwon menarik dagu Kibum dengan lembut agar ia bisa melihat wajah namjachingu-nya ini.

Eh?

"Jadi… Bummie mau menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

"Hmm…" jawab Kibum disertai anggukan. Melihat tingkah imut Kibum yang seperti itu membuat Siwon tersenyum.

"Memang kau mau jadi kekasihnya 'orang gila'?"

"Iya…"

"Benarkah?"

"IYA! KENAPA KAU MULAI MENGESALKAN LAGI SIH? AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU MAU MEN-"

Perkataan Kibum terhenti saat Siwon mengecup lembut bibir merahnya dan melumatnya pelan.

Kibum terpaku, pikirannya kosong, aroma tubuh Siwon begitu menggelitik rongga hidungnya, kerasionalan yang selama ini dijunjungnya tinggi-tinggi itu pun dibuangnya jauh-jauh hanya karena tautan bibirnya dan Siwon.

Akhirnya, Kibum menyadari bahwa dirinya kini telah jatuh dalam pesona namja di depannya saat ini. Pelan namun pasti belahan bibir kenyal Kibum ikut bergerak, membalas semua lumatan Siwon pada bibir merahnya.

Ciuman manis itu berlangsung manis dan dalam. Kibum merasakan sesak karena debaran keras di dadanya, ia mulai tersengal. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya mulai menipis. Ditepuknya pelan bahu tegap Siwon guna memberitahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih membutuhkan sebuah unsur bernomor atom 8 itu.

Siwon pun melepaskan tautan manis dan lembutnya pada bibir Kibum. Lalu, menempelkan keningnya pada kening mulus Kibum. Kibum bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon yang begitu hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Siwon segera membawa Kibum dalam dekapannya. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam.

Kibum tahu kalau cinta membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Membuatnya menjadi berubah, bukan seperti dia yang dahulu. Namja yang pendiam dan bersifat dingin itu sudah berubah saat ia bertemu dengan namja usil yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Di saat itulah Kibum menyadari kalau cinta bukan penghalang dalam jalan kehidupannya, justru cintalah yang akan membimbingnya untuk hidup lebih baik.

Tanpa mereka sadari, namja yang lebih muda dari mereka tengah mengintip mereka dari balik pohon pinus. Namja yang berambut cokelat itu sudah sedari tadi berada di sana, mengikuti langkah sang kakak. Ya, namja itu adalah Kim Jongdae. Awalnya ia merasa khawatir ketika mengetahui sang kakak lupa menggunakan jaket di tengah dinginnya malam.

Tetapi…

Malah berkahir dengan tontonan yang diluar dugaannya. Sebuah tontonan yang amat sangat menarik daripada drama yang biasanya ada di televisi.

"Minnie Hyung…apa aku harus seperti orang gila itu, baru aku bisa mendapatkanmu?"

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**T**H**E E**N**D**

**.**

**GG**

**.**

**Mind RnR?**

**Thanks To:**

**Jae In (My Older Sister), my partner on this fanfiction.**

**Avery Cho (Evil Senpai), sosok yang menginspirasi adegan ciuman dalam fanfiction ini #ApaIni.**

** .144, my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**Teuki-Angel, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**metacho137, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**bumhanyuk, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**rita tha rosita, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**URuRuBaek, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**ShinJiWoo920202, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**BubblePororo, ****my supporter to continue this fanfiction.**

**LS-snowie, ******my supporter to continue this fanfiction and **she is one of my favorite author.**

Katakan padaku, bagian mana yang kalian semua sukai? Lalu, apakah cerita ini sukses membuat kalian senyum-senyum sendiri? Ngak ya? Ya udah gak apa-apa :)

**See You in another fanfiction :) So, Mind RnR?**


End file.
